bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity Helios
Infinity Helios is a BakuTactix Bakugan that appears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He is the evolution of Helios MK2 and is partnered with his original owner, Spectra Phantom. His BakuNano is Bombaplode. Information Anime Infinity Helios made his first appearance in episode 15 of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge where he helped destroy chaos Bakugan with FARBAS Infinity. Ability Cards: *'FARBAS Infinity': All damage is eliminated from Helios and defenses are improved by 120% *'Clamour Quasar': *'Werfir': *'Deep Fire Type A': *'Realrock Buster': *'Bolting Breaker': Game Each Infinity Helios has multiple G-Powers on it's back. A Pyrus Version has 650/700/750/950/1150 Gs. An Aquos version has 700/750/800/1000/1050/1200 Gs. A Ventus Infinity Helios has 650/700/800/900/900/950 Gs. A Darkus version has 750/800/850/900/1000/1150 Gs. A Haos version has 550/700/800/900/1100/1100 Gs. It will be a BakuTaxtix Bakugan. Ruling by SpinMaster: To use Infinity Helios in battle, pick the selected G-Power on its back before you roll. There are no other special rules for this Bakugan. Trivia *He is the first (and currently only) Central Anime Bakugan to have a Attribute different from it's other variations. *According to the picture released by Cartoon Network of Spectra and Infinity Helios, it shows that Helios will still be part cyborg due to the large turbine on his back but he will be more biological than before. *Infinity Helios was the last Main Bakugan of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge to appear in the anime. *In Bakugan Dimensions, when he attacks he jumps and the turbine on his back spins. *He has 4 BakuNano holes, more than most which have 1-3. *His Ball Form opens in a similar way to Vertexx and Krowll. *His coloring in the show (Ball Form) is the same as the combat one because Helios still has the Gundalian Invaders coloring, not just silver. *He is the first evolution/upgraded version of Helios who has a fully humanoid appearance like Drago and Apollonir. In a certain way, he somewhat resembles Helix Dragonoid, not including the wings and color. *He is still shown as Pyrus on cards even though he switched to Darkus. *The large turbine on Helios's back somewhat resembles Hurrix. *His Attribute changed so he could further evolve. As he told Shun who was surprised by the attribute change, "Can't a Bakugan change". So he traded Pyrus for Darkus. *Many of his abilities are upgraded versions of his old ones and with a similar name. EX:General Quasar to Flamour Quasar. *It appears that Helios' battle in episode 15 was his first battle as Infinity Helios since Spectra commented "How did the new body feel?" after a couple attacks. Gallery Anime Ihb2.PNG Ihb.PNG IhFIRE.PNG IhDARKNESS.PNG Ihf.PNG Ihback.PNG Lerockblaster.PNG Ihvarpor.PNG 2011-05-29 1536.png Spectra ih.PNG Msending.JPG|Infinty Helios in the bottom middle Spectra.JPG helios 13.png Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 7.22.43 PM.png Screen shot 2011-05-29 at 7.34.18 PM.png|FARBROS Infinity effect Game File:Riki_doll-img600x399-1293036058yyfkwx96384.jpg File:A13d961af4a1c9b8af9ad54656ef74f4.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-1293036058vfgzam96384.jpg 14066.jpg File:Riki doll-img600x399-12930360599y1q0n96384.jpg infinity helios.jpg|Infinity Helios on an Ability Card $(KGrHqZ,!jYE1Is3ZZ4GBNZDccdKF!~~ 12.JPG $(KGrHqF,!hkE1f1qrqD4BNZDeiYbOQ~~ 12.JPG $(KGrHqF,!lsE1F2hur4BBNZ6)EjsLQ~~ 3.JPG File:Screen_shot_2011-03-20_at_10.56.25_AM.png|Quick Jump Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (4).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz 6 (6).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk (7).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk (5).JPG Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf Patryk.JPG Infinityhelios.png 623452345.PNG infinty.jpg Ihelios--.jpg KGrHqQOKpME24n64SBNvqYvtkF 14.JPG|darkus infinity helios|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Helios KGrHqRiE2Tmbv7SBNuzfpmoWg 3.JPG|link=http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Infinity_Helios 81x1aMQem5L. AA1500 .jpg 91cvARGWpyL. AA1500 .jpg 91Xo6QUzaIL. AA1500 .jpg 71lBWRdn4bL. AA1152 .jpg $(KGrHqR,!lIE2D+RDyZbBNw(C1Wgr!~~0 12.JPG 471017806_tp.jpg|BakuSolo Darkus Infinity Helios Bakugan Dimensions Combat_InfinityHelios_Open.png Helios1.PNG aquosih.JPG ventusih.JPG subterraih.JPG haosih.JPG Helios5.PNG clearih.JPG Aquos InfinityHelios.png Pyrus InfinityHelios BD.png Subterra InfinityHelios.png Ventus InfinityHelios.png Haos InfinityHelios.png Darkus InfinityHelios.png Clear InfinityHelios.png Combat InfinityHelios.png Picture 1n.png Picture 2nm,,.png infinityhelioswin.png darkusIH.PNG Bombaplodeability.png|Infinity Helios with Bombaplode attached Infinity600.png InfinitiyCarryHurrix.png 465px-Pyrus InfinityHelios BD.png Iffff.PNG If2.PNG My tiny wrath.PNG If222222222.PNG Ifffff.PNG Ih1.PNG Picture 13gh.png Picture 126755.png Picture 1666565.png DInfinity.png DI5.PNG DI4.PNG DI3.PNG DI2.PNG DI1.PNG SSandKoptorixvs.InfinityandRapilator.png Swift1.PNG 1306289430817.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Special Treatment Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Characters